El secreto del submundo
by jaki019
Summary: Una serie de insidentes y personas azotan el mundo de los cazadores de sombras, las lineas entre la vida y la muerte son muy delgadas.,Clary, Jace y sus amigos necesitan saber que es lo que esta sucediendo, pero el submundo esconde un secreto que ni Magnus Bane quiere revelarles y que los demonios parecen saber.
1. epilogo

EPILOGO

La Reina Seelie era conocida por la gracia y serenidad con que se movía, incluso ante un conflicto se mostraba completamente calmada, pero cuando le había llegado aquel mensaje, supo que algo no iba bien, esa era la razón de que se encontrara en medio de los jardines del Hyde Park junto a Feryshi una de sus hadas más confiables, se encontraban discutiendo si debían ir ellas mismas al instituto, no era un comportamiento digno de su majestad, pero si lo que había investigado era cierto, mas valía andarse con cuidado.

-su alteza-hablo Feryshi – es Aziza, ella…

No alcanzo a terminar la frase ya corría en dirección a su pequeña hada de facciones rasgadas y alas en forma de llamas de fuego.

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Seelie.

Aziza no contesto, simplemente desvió su mirada al norte por el que subía un hombre alto, sin duda se habría visto perfecto con ese traje que generalmente se usaba para un baile, mas ahora estaba maltratado, sangre y tierra pegadas a las botas, las mangas a punto de caer, pero Seelie no lo miraba a él, tenía la mirada fija en el bulto entre sus brazos, no había nada que indicara que su plan había funcionado.

-¿Qué sucedió? – se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo, justo cuando el hombre ya se encontraba a un medio metro de distancia

-me temo que perdimos a varios, mi señora-contesto Aziza

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- dijo mientras intentaba ver a través de las mantas en los brazos del hombre – teníamos todo muy bien preparado.

-parece que ellos sabían de nuestras intenciones, mi señora

-eso es imposible-refuto Seelie- nunca podrían haberlo imaginado

Estiro los brazos eh intento tomarlo que el hombre sujetaba, pero este solo lo apretó más hacia él.

-no creo que…

-¿acaso esta muerto?-interrumpió la reina

-¡No! –soltó inmediatamente el hombre, un suspiro de alivio se rebeló en el rostro de la reina, no se había dado cuenta que la situación la mostraba tan vulnerable.

-no creo que esto sea una buena idea- soltó el hombre

-ya habíamos hablado de esto, soy tu mejor opción- al terminar la frase lo miro a los ojos esperando su respuesta

-Lo sé, y eso es lo que me temo – dijo mientras depositaba suavemente lo que sujetaba en brazos de Seelie – necesitaras conseguir sangre

-conseguiré todo lo necesario, es tiempo de que vuelvas y termines lo que empezamos Magnus

Dicho esto Magnus se marcho, justo en ese momento algo se removió entre los brazos de Seelie mientras un llanto se escuchaba y la sorpresa la invadía

-mi reina debemos irnos- exclamo Feryshi- alguien podría escuchar.


	2. capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

-¿Jace puedes dejar de hacer eso?- anuncio Alec quien tenía un libro en las manos que intentaba sin éxito leer – no puedo concentrarme si sigues aventándome bolitas de papel.

El chico de cabello rubio cambio de posición en su silla y miro a su parabatai con una sonrisa en la cara mientras proseguía en su tarea con las bolas de papel

-Jace hay muchos libros en esta biblioteca, toma uno y no molestes.

Efectivamente la biblioteca del instituto tenia sobre sus estantes todo tipo de libros que un cazador de sombras debería leer, pero Jace necesitaba algo diferente que hacer hoy, necesitaba algo de acción, tal vez un par de demonios que le sacaran toda la adrenalina que tenia contenida .

-estoy aburrido ¿Qué acaso los demonios se extinguieron?

-mataste uno la semana pasado y en todo caso no veo cual es el problema con que se extingan

Jace se dio cuenta que Alec a pesar de ser su parabatai no entendí que cazar demonios lo era todo para él, desde la guerra con los oscuros las cosas se habían calmado considerablemente, Magnus lo relacionaba con el hecho de que Asmodeo tenía que estar reconstruyendo su reino después de que Jace destruyera a los demonios en su propio mundo y aun faltaría algo de tiempo para que Lilith volviera por completo después de lo sucedido con la marca de Caín, pero algo era seguro, para él las cosas se volvían muy aburridas con tanta tranquilidad.

-el de la semana pasada no cuenta, fue hace mucho, en todo caso el demonio se quedo impresionado con mi belleza que rogo que lo matara.

-como sea – Alec volvió a enterrar la cabeza en su libro de demonología, mientras Jace se preparaba para lanzarle un diccionario de latín a la cabeza, o eso pretendía hasta que llego Isabelle.

-Ahí están ustedes dos, los estábamos buscando- al parecer Isabelle no venia sola, su madre la seguía y reparo en lo que Jace trataba de hacer.

-no estabas planeando lanzarle ese diccionario a Alec ¿o sí? – lo miro fijamente y este depósito el diccionario en su sitio, mientras Alec solo negaba con la cabeza y rodaba los ojos, a pesar de haber crecido Marys los seguía tratando como unos niños.

- ¿Qué sucede, para que nos buscaban? – pregunto Alec

-es sobre Camille- dijo Isabelle

-¿Qué sucede con ella? – Alec parecía molesto, ella había sido la culpable de que él y Magnus rompieran y si bien ahora ellos estaban bien, la sola mención de su nombre lo molestaba

-La vieron ayer en la noche- Maryse había tomado la palabra

-pero eso es imposible, quien sea que te lo dijo, claramente está mintiendo, ella está muerta

Jace se levanto de su asiento en dirección a Alec, le puso una mano en el hombro como diciéndole que se calmara.

-ella ya estaba muerta lo recuerdas, toda esa cosa de los vampiros, ellos están técnicamente muertos o algo así escuche

-Jace – lo regaño Maryse – el punto aquí es que como vampiro sigue viva y mi informante también.

- y ¿Quién es tu informante? – Exigió Jace – espero que no sea un mundano de la prensa amarillista

- Acompáñenme, está en el santuario – se adelanto a la puerta sin esperar que los chicos la siguieran, ya sabía que su curiosidad no les permitiría quedarse fuera de esto.

Caminaron por largos pasillos en silencio, Alec no dejaba de preguntarse cómo era que Camille podía seguir viva y porque el destino se empeñaba en no dejarlo ser feliz con Magnus, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando la puerta fue abierta y un Jace muy contento lo empujaba dentro, se reacomodo y levanto la vista, estaba claramente sin palabras, por suerte no las necesito.

-¿tu? – menciono un sorprendido Jace, mientras se inclinaba en la pared para verlo mejor

-emocionado por verme Rubio-

-no, aunque estoy seguro que tu si estas emocionado de verme a mí – se encogió de hombros- no necesito ni preguntar, lo que si necesito saber es cómo es que estas aquí Raphael

-se supone que estabas muerto- interrumpió Alec

-y no soy el único, les presento a un amigo que conocí en el camino, Scott Woolsey, fundador de Praetor Lupus.

Alec lo miro con ojos desorbitados, recordaba ese nombre del escrito que le dio Magnus y no estaba muy contento de tener frente a él a otra de sus ex parejas, no podía odiar a un hombre que no conocía pero aun así lo hacía, sus celos reflejados en cada una de sus facciones

-eso es imposible

-es posible – contesto Raphael, pregúntale a tu novio como es que es posible.

_**Diganme que tal les parece hasta ahora, acepto sugerencias**_


	3. capitulo 2

El sol estaba en lo más alto y Magnus empezaba a creer que ella nunca llegaría, que lo dejaría plantado como las veces anteriores, pero él era el tonto por confiar en las hadas y su reina. Había muchos rumores en el submundo, el necesitaba respuestas. Estaba a punto de irse cuando algo entre los arbustos comenzó a moverse y de él salió un pequeño duende, a Magnus no le gustaban los duendes, que siempre criticaban su sentido de la moda.

-Mi reina me envió – por el tono de voz que uso, Magnus se dio cuenta que esto no iba a ser sencillo

- preferiría ver a tu reina yo mismo, el tema a tratar es delicado, pequeño duende

-soy lo que hay ella no puede venir

-¿no puede? O ¿no quiere?- dijo exasperado

-piensa lo que gustes

Muy bien, se dijo Magnus tendría que ver qué tanta información podría sacarle, no era su estilo persuadir duendes, pero…

-escuche rumores- dijo Magnus

-todos escuchamos cosas

-sabes a cuales me refiero, dime ¿donde están?

-pensé que eran muy amigos, si no te quieren ver será por algo, no están en la corte si es lo que te preocupa, salieron de ahí, mi reina los saco a tiempo – se tapo la boca rápidamente

-¿a tiempo para qué? – Se acerco y lo cogió de la pequeña ropa- ¿Qué pasa en la corte de las hadas? No eh visto muchas últimamente

Justo cuando iba a decir algo se escucho un ruido, como de una pequeña explosión y el duende salió corriendo, Magnus maldijo, algo estaba pasando.

Después de tener una pequeña charla con Scott y Raphael, llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor era que se escondieran en el instituto hasta que supieran que estaba pasando, mientras Alec y los demás no se iban a quedar tranquilos hasta que no hablaran con Magnus, si el brujo sabía algo tendría que decirlo, a decir verdad Alec estaba bastante preocupado con su novio, en que se había metido Magnus para saber con era que gente que supuestamente ya había muerto estuviera en el santuario del instituto.

Jace llamo a Clary y le comento lo que estaba pasando, ella ya los estaba esperando afuera de la caza de Magnus

-ya eh tocado pero no abrieron, decidí entrar ya que nunca deja cerrado pero no hay nadie en casa-dijo Clary

-Magnus donde te habrás metido- suspiro Alec

- puedes dejar de hacer eso- comento Isabelle – parece que no puedes vivir un día sin tu brujo

-ah sí, y ¿Qué está haciendo Simón aquí?

-es un cazador de sombras y lo sabes, el tiene que estar aquí

Magnus iba directo a su caza cuando diviso a lo lejos a los cazadores de sombras, diablos el tenia un gran problema si ellos ya se habían enterado de algo, al menos le aviso a Catarina para que se comunicara con "sus amigos", como le iba a explicar a su novio algo que no podía decir, se planteo salir corriendo y volver cuando ellos se fueran pero Alec volteo y lo vio, su rostro se ilumino como siempre lo hacía cada que lo veía, pero Magnus pudo ver algo mas, era eso preocupación.

-¡Magnus!- sonrió Clary mientras levantaba una mano en forma de saludo

-¿a qué debo su presencia en mi casa?- Magnus se dio cuenta que había sonado muy grosero, pero había tenido un mal día y no tenía intenciones de ser amable.

-un amigo tuyo dijo que tú tendrías la respuesta a nuestro problema – comento Isabelle

-si es para tu problema con la cocina, lo siento, no tengo una solución

-¡Magnus!- Alec le dio un empujón – no seas grosero con mi hermana

-muy bien, entren empieza a oscurecerse

Todos entraron y se acomodaron donde quisieron dentro del Loft, Jace junto a Clary, Simón e Izzy y Alec justo en frente de el.

-¿y bien?- empezó Magnus

-tal vez tu nos podrías explicar porque hay muertos vivientes en nuestro instituto

-Jace no les digas así- le reclamo Clary

- a lo que Jace se refiere es a que tenemos como huéspedes en el instituto a Raphael Santiago y a Scott Woolsey- era Alec quien tomaba la palabra, mientras observaba como Magnus no parecía sorprendido – y ambos aseguran haber visto a… - no pudo terminar porque alguien interrumpió en su puerta

-Magnus, Magnus, Magnus, no sabía que tenias visita, perdón que llegue tan tarde pero no puedo salir con el sol – irritada – no quiero que creas que ignore tu invitación

Alec no podía creerlo, mas bien no quería creerlo, ahí enfrente de el estaba Camille mostrando sus colmillos y acaso estaba filtreando con su novio.

-Tú le mandaste un mensaje

No era una pregunta era una afirmación desde el corazón de Alec, Magnus no sabía qué hacer, Camille había llegado en un momento inoportuno, si él le había mandado un mensaje pero no esperaba que los cazadores de sombras vinieran a buscarlo, no esperaba a Alec, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer le dolería mucho pero era necesario, necesitaba a Camille

-yo…lo siento chicos, tenemos que irnos – cogió rápidamente a Camille del brazo y la condujo a la salida con él, solo volteo para ver como los cazadores se quedaban perplejos ante su actitud, aprovecho eso para echar a correr con Camille por suerte para él, ella era rápida, seguramente se alimento antes de venir a verlo.

Alec no entendía, el se había ido con ella

-Alec esto es un asunto de importante, corre tenemos que alcanzar a Magnus y saber que pasa- era su parabatai quien le hablaba

Los chicos salieron corriendo, no había rastros de Magnus, hasta que una luz se diviso a lo lejos, era un portal, Magnus está huyendo, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron pero solo llegaron para ver como el portal se cerraba. Jace se volteo en busca de Alec

-¿Alec?


	4. capitulo 3

Camille y Magnus cayeron de buces en el piso de la casa de Catarina, hace poco que se había cambiado de casa y aun tenía varias cajas sin desempacar en la sala, se pregunto si algún día las abriría o si su puesto en el hospital no le dejaba tiempo suficiente.

-Magnus se que te encanta estar arriba pero en estos momentos estas aplastándome

-levántate de una vez- el tono que uso para hablarle era muy duro y trato de respirar para calmarse un poco, seguramente Alec se llevaría una idea errónea de lo que estaba pasando

-¡no me hables así! – Exigió Camille – yo no te eh hecho nada

-solo separarme de mi novio- susurro

-¿Cómo?

-no importa, se me olvido que no estas del todo aquí

-bueno esa no es culpa mía, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-eso mismo quiero saber yo- era Ragnon que salía de la cocina junto con Catarina, vestía ropa del siglo pasado y se veía claramente molesto – no es que no me guste enterarme de que aparentemente estoy muerto

-ya me eh disculpado una y otra vez – decía una fastidiada Catarina – no es mi culpa que me asustara cuando me llamaste, pensé que me hablaba un muerto

Magnus los miraba recordando que existió una época en la que pensó que ambos podrían haber salido juntos, pero ahora los veía mas como dos hermanos discutiendo. Catarina estaba tan enfocada en Ragnon que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Camille, pero como era digno de ella, no le gustaba pasar desapercibida.

-alguien aquí planea explicar que sucede

-las barreras fueron abiertas- dijo en un susurro Magnus

-Se necesita una cantidad muy grande de poder para abrirlas-comento Catarina

-si, y creo que todos nosotros sabemos quién tiene ese poder

-ellos no lo harian ¿o si?- pregunto Camille

-y dejarse en evidencia, eso nunca.-menciono Ragnon- ¿que pasa con Seelie? Pensé que la irías a buscar

-lo intente pero no responde, algo raro pasa con las hadas.

-Magnus, hay algo más que debes saber

-¿Qué sucede Catarina?

-Tessa y Jem, ambos han desaparecido.

**_bueno, este fue un poco corto, pero se me fue la inspiracion, espero subir el siguiente muy pronto_**


End file.
